warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Assault
__TOC__ Introduction Rogue Assault was the 1st & 4th Special Event to be presented in War Commander . Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly more difficult waves of battle against one or more Rogue Factions. With the successful completion of each wave in the allotted time the Player is awarded with special Event Experience Points (eXP) which they may in turn use to unlock Special Event Prizes in the Event Shop. The Event Format for each Special Event may vary, see below for more information. Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information *Defense Waves **Successful Defense - The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. **Repeatable Waves - The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. **Surrender - The Player may surrender a Defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. **360 Deg. Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. *Ending of a Special Event. A Special Event ends in 1 of 3 ways: *#The Official Event Clock expires. *#The Player reaches a Wave where they can not successfully Defend the Command Center, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. *#The Player successfully completes all designated waves Unlocking the Event Prizes. Restricted Participation The 2nd run of Rogue Assault ( Special Event #4 ) restricted participation in the event by only being Open to : *Players that had not previously unlocked the Gatling Truck. Additional Information *''Rogue Assault'' was repeated as the 4th Special Event. **There were no changed made to the event except it ran two days longer than the original. *''Rogue Assault'' was a Defensive Event. *''Rogue Assault'' consisted of 25 Defense Waves. **For every wave completed R.U.B.I. was able to analyze more data of the Gatling Truck **After 25 Waves R.U.B.I. had enough data to be able to unlock the Gatling Truck in the Tech Center *''Rogue Assault'' offered 5 Bonus Defense Waves which if completed gave the unlocked Gatling Truck a Special Edition Paint Job. **The Special Edition ''was identical to the Gatling Truck with the exception of its Paint Job. **The ''Special Edition would later become the Elite Gatling Truck in the Game Update of Aug 12, 2012 . *The Mortal Force's motivation for attacking appears to have been the acquisition of an artificial intelligence created by a company called Fluxional Intelligence. This is assumed to be R.U.B.I. Event Firsts & Records *War Commaner Firsts : **''First Special Event '' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #1 ) *Special Event Firsts : **''First Defensive Class Special Event '' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #1 ) **''First Special Event Rogue Faction Antagonist '' - Mortal Force **''First Special Event Prize '' - Gatling Truck **''First Vehicle Special Event Prize'' - Gatling Truck **''First Wave Checkpoint Prize'' - Gatling Truck *Special Event Records : **''The only Special Event not to introduce a New Prize'' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #4 ) **''The only Special Event to have Restricted Participation'' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #4 ) **''The Shortest Special Event Duration'' - 3 Days - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #1 ) **''The only Special Event to be Rerun unaltered'' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #1 & #4 ) Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Event Page - (Official) - Rogue Assault 1st Run. *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Event Page - (Official) - Rogue Assault 2nd Run. *Kixeye Forum ( 01/18/12 ) : War Commander: Rogue Assault - (Official) - Rogue Assault 1st Run Forum Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 06/27/12 ) : Attention Commanders -- Rogue Assault Returns! - (Official) - Rogue Assault 2nd Run Forum Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 06/27/12 ) : Attention Commanders -- Rogue Assault Tomorrow! - (Official) Quotes Gallery - Event Messages ( Event 1 & 4 ) Rogue assault (repeat version).jpg|Event Message #1 : Pre Event ( Event 4 ) RogueAssult(2)-EventMessage-1day.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event - 1 Day Warning RogueAssult(2)-EventStart-Message.png|Event Message #3 : Event Start RogueAssult(2)-Event-End-Message.png|Event Message #4 : Event End Gallery - Wave Messages ( Event 1 & 4 ) RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-1.png|Event Progress Message Wave 1 Complete RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-5.png|Event Progress Message Wave 5 Complete RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-10.png|Event Progress Message Wave 10 Complete RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-15.png|Event Progress Message Wave 15 Complete RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-20.png|Event Progress Message Wave 20 Complete RogueAssult-Wave-Defeated-Message.png|Wave Completion Message Gallery - Event Misc ( Event 1 & 4 ) RogueAssault-1-HUD-Countdown.png|Countdown Timer RogueAssult(2)-EventBox-Start.png|Event #1 Box : Prize Progress RogueAssult(2)-EventBox-BonusStart.png|Event #1 Box Special Edition Progress RogueAssult-EventBox-2.png|Event #4 Box : Prize Progress RogueAssult-EventBox-1.png|Event #4 Box Special Edition Progress 380863_170045583100286_1343145843_n.jpg|Event Art Rouge assault.jpg|R.U.B.I. Facebook Event Square RogueAssult(2)-DavidScott-ForumResponse.jpg|Nice Forum Response by David Scott Gallery - Prize ( Event 1 & 4 ) RogueAssult-GatlingTruck-UnlockMessage.png|Galtling Truck Unlock Message RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-Special-UnlockMessage.png|Gatling Truck Special Edition Unlock Message GatlingTruck-FB-UnlockMessage-RogueAssult-1.png|Gatling Truck Facebook Unlock Message RogueAssult-GatlingTruck-InWarFactory.png|Galting Truck In Old War Factory Video Navigation Category:Special Event Category:Event Category:Event Class - Defensive Category:Mortal Force - Antagonist Category:A to Z